4ever Remembered
by Psychotic Emerald
Summary: Nikki has a twin sister? And she already knows Jude? How? It seems they are best friends, but by the way they act around each other do you think they were more? If they were and got back together how would everyone react? What is the history they have together? So many questions to be answered!
1. Chapter 1 meet thing number 2

**Go easy on me please I know this is probably short or it might turn out normal, but this is my first 6teen fanfiction.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jude, Jen, Caitlin, Wyatt, Jonesy and Nikki say at a table next to the lemon. Everyone sat around it talking and laughing. "Hey guys, wait a minute." Nikki said quieting everyone down. "Mercy is getting a job at the Khaki Barn! Finally, I won't be bored to death and i can finally have someone to mess with the clones with me and have some fun. Also she is moving in with me." She smiled. "Who is Mercy?" Wyatt asked. "And is she a hot?" Jonesy asked and smiled widly. Nikki elbowed him in the arm. "Yep, she is." Jude answered. "Wait, how do you know what she looks like?" Jen asked suspiciously. Jude looked a bit nervous for a moment. "Um.. I saw her... shopping.." Everyone stared at him for a while. "So-" Caitlin broke the silence. "Where is she?" "She is at the Khaki Barn signing up for the job, but she should be done and on her way here." Nikki said looking around. "Is she.. you know... um.. does she act like y-... nevermind." Nikki looked at Jen with a frown. "There she is." Jude pointed at a girl looking quite confused. "Over here!" Nikki shouted out to her. Mercy came over to the table and waved at everyone. Mercy looked just like Nikki, but at the same time didn't look anything like her. She was taller and a bit skinnier than Nikki. She had brown hair with one purple streak and her eyes looked iridescent. Her lips were peach and had purple eye shadow. She had on a white mid-sleeve crop top which was on one shoulder with the word 'awesome' in bold shiny purple letters, dark blue shorts with cuts in the front of them, and black ankle boots with silver chains, but showed the toes and neon socks.

"Hey everyone." Mercy greeted them cooly. Everyone greeted her back. She looked around at everyone, but her eyes stopped on Jude and she smiled a bit. Jude did the same. "So Mercy, did you get the job?" Nikki asked her. Mercy pushed her over a bit and sat in the same seat as Nikki. "Yea, but at first they said no since I'm Nikki's twin sister. I had to act like one of them for a while for them to hire me." Mercy was already acting like she has been friends with them forever. "You guys are twins? I mean I can see that you guys look alike, but at the same time.." Caitlin said figuring everyone would know where she was going with that sentence. "What?" Nikki asked. "Caitlin is saying they both look alike, but Mercy is a sexier and cooler than Nikki." Everyone's jaw dropped and looked at Nikki and Mercy. "I am not going to comment. I am going to remind myself over and over that Jude is an fucking idiot and doesn't know what he is saying. I'm going to work." Nikki got up and left. "Did I say something bad?" Jude scratched his head. "So Mercy, did you already know Jude?" Jen asked her. "That was nosey, but I wanna know too." Wyatt asked. "Uhhh... yea, we were best friends. Well, I gotta go with Nikki. See ya guys later." She said getting up and walking over to Jude. "Thanks for the compliment." She whispered in Jude's ear which made his face red and then left. Caitlin looked at Jude for a while and smiled. "What did she say to you?" Jonesy asked very interested. "Nothing. I already forgot." He responded. Caitlin came from behind the lemon and over to everyone. "Guys, can I talk to Jude for a while?" Everyone nodded and left for work.

Caitlin sat down next to Jude. "So Jude, I think someone is interested in you." She smiled at him. "Really? Who?" He asked cluelessly. "Mercy." She said energetically. "Caitlin we are just friends. I mean of course she is funny and hot and she is the coolest person I've ever met but-" Caitlin interupted him with a gasp. "You like her don't you!" She shouted. "...No.." Jude said. Caitlin got closer to him and made a face at him. "Ok, mabye I do. So?" "You should ask her out!" Jude eyes widened. "Umm... I go to go." He quickly said and then left. "No! Wait!" She called after him.

"So, which outfit looks best?" Kristen asked holding up a pink shirt with a heart on it and a yellow plain shirt. "Um, how is this going to help me?" Mercy asked. "Do you want to do a good job like us or be like Nikki or there." She pointed at Nikki sleeping at the counter with a lot of consumers complaining. Mercy thought for a minute. "Nevermind. Just pick a shirt." Nikki suddenly woke up. "Sorry, its my lunch break." She left the counter and walked over to her sister and Krisy and grabbed Mercy's arm and left quickly.

As Nikki and Mercy walked and talked, Mercy bumped into Jude. "Oh hey Jude." Mercy greeted him. "What's sup dudette." He greeted back scratching his head. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll get yours to go." Nikki said leaving them alone. They stood there quietly staring at each other. "So, how are you?" Jude asked. "Fine and how about you?" Mercy looked a bit odd. "I'm good just a bit bored." He said. Jude felt his heart beat rapidly. "Oh, so am I." She said looking down. "Hey, um... do you want to go to the movies?" He asked her shyly. "Yea sure, when do you want to go." "How about now?" He decided. "Ok." They both headed for the theater.

Mercy and Jude both sat in the last rows not wanting to be surrounded. "Are you sure it was ok for me to pick the movie?" Jude looked away from the screen to her. "Yea and I'm enjoying the movie you picked too." She smiled. "I was going to pick a chick flick, but I _remembered _you said you hated them." Jude grinned. "Oh, so you remembered?" She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, uhhh... yea, I remembered a lot of things. Like how you liked riding on my back and how you really liked hanging out and doing pranks. I'd never forget those good times... or you." He blushed. Mercy smiled at Jude and he smiled back. Mercy leaned in closer to Jude and he did the same. "Jude? Nikki's sister?" A male voice called their names. Before Mercy could turn her head Jude had already kissed her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know this is a bad story. It will have drama in other chapters and don't forget its rated M and don't complain about graphic when i get to the point because if you read it says rated M. Please review..**


	2. Chapter 2 desired

**I know this is probably short... two chapters in one day yes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Caitlin!" Jonesy shouted out towards her. She turned around and gave him a kind smile. "Oh, hi Jonesy! What's up?" She walked over to him. Jonesy smiled widely as he talked. "Look, I was at the movies today, right? So, when I went in I saw Jude and Nikki's sister-" Caitlin interupted him for a moment. "Her name is Mercy." "Yea, yea, yea! Anyway I say them both making out in the theater! Honestly, I'd never have thought Jude had the guts." He told her proudly. Caitlin smiled then quickly looked concerned. "Wait, they just met or met again and they have already kissed? I thought they were best friends? Did he ask her out already?" Caitlin asked him. Jonesy thought for a bit and finally answered her. "I don't know. I came in, saw them kiss, and left." Caitlin looked a bit more concerned. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked giving him puppy dog eyes. "W-what is it?" He replied trying to look away from her. "Spy on them please Jonesy!" She begged. "No way! I remember when you and the others tryed to spy on me and Nikki! No! There is no way I am doing that!" He said clear as day. "I'll pay!" She stouted out loud just when he was walking away. He stopped right where he was. "You'll pay?" He repeated with a grin.

"Duuuuude, that was awesome!" Jude said walking beside Mercy out of the theater. "Yea, I loved it too. It reminds me of my first sleepover. I hated it, but after everyone was asleep downstairs you'd sneak in and we'd watch movies upstairs. That's my favorite memory." She smiled and then sighed. Jude looked at her with concern when she sighed. "Are you ok?" He asked her. She smile a bit at him. "Yea, of coarse!" She looked back down with a pout as if she was thinking about something. Jude stared at her for a very long time. "Umm... Mercy?" He finally spoke up. She looked at him obviously giving him her full attention. Jude swallowed hard. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. "D-Do you wanna... go out?" He forced himself to say. Mercy put a finger to her bottom lip like she was deciding then she looked at Jude's nervous expression. "Jude, chill out." She elbowed his arm. "I was just playing with you." He sighed in releaf, but then raised an eyebrow. "Wait, so is that a yes or a no?" He asked eager to know. Mercy quickly pressed her lips onto his. "You tell me." She smiled with her arms around his neck. Jude smiled at her back. "Are we going to tell everyone?" Jude asked. "No. If Nikki found out she would be pissed at me and Caitlin gossips too much... Don't tell anyone, ok?" Mercy said. Jude nodded understanding and continued walking away. He stopped and turned around to see Mercy looking around and glancing at Jude. He sighed and came back. He squatted down infront of her and she hopped onto his back. "Just like old times." Jude smiled.

Jonesy came back to the lemon where Nikki and Caitlin sat. "Hey Jonesy! What happened?" She asked eagerly. He walked over to her. "Yep, they are together now." Caitlin gasped. "Did you talk to them? How do they know if they are made for eachother!?" She asked aloud. "I am not interfering in that. Thats Nikki sister! They probably act alike!" Jonesy shouted at her. "Umm, hello? Sitting right here! And whats going on with her? I haven't seen her seens she talked to Jude." Jonesy tryed to stop Caitlin from talking, but she already started. "Your sister is dating Jude." She said quickly with no hestation. Nikki bursted out laughing. Suddenly, Jude and Mercy were walking together towards the lemon. "Here comes the two love birds!" Jonesy shouted. Jude and Mercy's faces were red as Jonesy laughed. Nikki pushed him down onto the floor. Mercy and Jude sat at the table. Mercy sat inbetween Nikki and Jude. "Hey sis, these two think you and pee brain over there are dating, is that true?" She asked pretty confident about knowing what she was going to say. "No, we are just friends." She said simply. "Really? I thought-" Mercy punched him in the chest. "Ouch! Oh yea, we are just friends. Close friends." He said clenching his chest in pain.

Mercy and Jude met at the fountain. "Hey Mercy. Next week do you want to come over my house?" He asked her. She smiled at him. "Sure, why not?" "So, do you still skateboard?" He asked her. "Well, after you stop teaching me, I've started praticing. I think I still need a teacher though." She got closer to him. "Alright. I can come over later and we can pratice tonight, ok?" He waited for an answer. "Ok, its a date." She grinned tilting her head a little. They both sat down on the bench next to each other. She place her hand on his leg and he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. They stared at each other dreamingly, but Jude suddenly groaned and looked away from her. Mercy looked at him sadly until she realized what she was doing. Her hand was no longer on his leg, but on his length. She removed her hand and also looked away. "Sorry." She said. He looked back at her and gave her a goofy smile. "It's ok, It was a accident." Jude kissed her cheek. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he checked what it was. "Sorry, I got to go." He said disappointedly. She smiled/pouted and nodded. "I'll meet up with you later." Jude stood up and whispered. "By the way I didn't atop you, did I?" He kissed her once more before taking off. Mercy's eyes were widened. She got up and headed for the coffee shop knowing Wyatt would be ther by now.

"Oh! Hey Nikki!" He shouted towards her. She ran up to him. "It's Mercy.." She corrected him. "Oh, my bad. Sorry about that you guys just look-" "Alike?" She finished the sentence for him. He nodded. "Hey, I need your help." She said. "Ok, what is it?" he asked her. "Don't tell anyone, but Jude and I are dating." Wyatt froze for a while. "You? And Jude?" He asked making sure. "Ugh! Yes!" She frowned at him. Wyatt cleared his throat. "Ok, what is the problem?" He insisted. "Well, I-" Her face was bright red. "I-I have these desires and I don't know what to do!" She spat out. Wyatt just stood there for a minute speechless. Mercy frowned at him intensely. "Sorry, ok. I think you should probably try to think of something that has nonthing to do with this, ok?" He said trying to give out good advice. "Um..." She was confused, but did as he said. "How long have you felt... that way?" He asked her. "A long time. Then we I saw him again it came back." She told him. He got up. "Wait! Where are you going!" She called after him. "I'm just getting us some coffee!" He shouted back at her. Mercy suddenly regreted talking about this.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I know terrible :(


	3. Chapter 3 Sex or not?

Nikki sat at the counter of the Khaki Barn thinking about Mercy. "Hey clones!" She shouted out to them. "What do you want Nikki?" One of them rolled their eyes at her. "Have you seen Mercy?" They both shrugged. Nikki thought for a moment. 'What if Jonesy was right?'

Everyone was sitting at the lemon except Nikki. They all were quiet and looking around akwardly at one another. "Ok-" Caitlin broke the silence. "Jude and Mercy please tell us the truth! Are you guys going out? I swear i won't tell!" She quickly said. "Umm.." Jude looked at Mercy who nodded at him. "Yes." Her said. He hoped he didn't regret telling her later. Jen gasped. "You are!? I had no idea! Why didn't anyone tell me? Caitlin is the one who can't keep a secret!" Jen shouted. Mercy held here head down. "I can so keep a secret!" Caitlin argued. "Oh really? I bet you can't!" Jen grinned at her. "Name your price!" "Can you guys discuss that later?" Wyatt asked. They both quieted down. "Fine, we will talk about this later." Jen folded her arms. "So Mercy, I just have to ask. Why Jude? I'm not trying to say he is a bad choice, but why him?" Jen asked her. "Yea! You could of had all of this!" Jonesy said pointing to himself. Mercy rolled her eyes at him and looked at Jude. "Jude and I knew each other for a long time. Even though it seems we are very different, we are more alike than you might think. Plus..." She got up and sat on his lap. "he's cute and makes me laugh." They smiled at each other. "And sorry Jonesy, but you couldn't afford all of this. Or anything in that matter. Nikki told me how you get fired constently." She smirked. He opened his mouth to say something, but ended up closing it and slouching and pouting in his seat. "Promise not to tell Nikki." Jude begged them. They all promised. "Thanks dudes." He smiled. Mercy patted his head "Hey! Hey! Nikki is coming!" Caitlin shouted. Mercy quickly sat back in Nikki's seat. "Hey guys." Nikki smiled at everyone. They all greeted her. "What's up sis." Mercy grinned.

Mercy was walking down the hall towards Stick It. When she got there she didn't see Jude there at all. She decided to look for him later and headed for the restrooms. As she entered the bathroom she saw a guy next to the sink. The light was dim and she couldn't make out who it was. "Hey! Are you gender confused? The men's restroom is next door!" She said with additude. "Chill out, the men's restroom is out of order." He replied. She stared walking closed to him. "Well, find another r-" The guy had faced her. "Jude? What are you doing in the girl's restrooms?" She asked impaiently. Jude shrugged. "I told you. Men's is out of order and no one pays attention to the bathroom signs at this mall." Mercy rolled her eyes. 'They don't or you don't?' Jude suddenly pushed her againist the wall. "Jude! What are y-" He cut her off with a steamy kiss. "Wyatt told me everything." He said. **(I know OOC don't say anything about it because I already know.)** Mercy's face was red in embrassment. Jude continued to kiss her roughly and held her hands above her head. "I've felt the same way for a long time." He began to kiss her neck which caused her to groan. The door in the restroom opened up and some fat guy with glasses came in. Jude pressed his body againist hers and covered her mouth. The man looked over at Jude. Since it was dim and Jude was blocking Mercy, he couldn't see her. "I just really have to go." The man said to him. Jude nodded and the man disappeared into the stalls. Jude removed his hand from her mouth and backed up a little. "What the hell! Y-" Jude kissed her again since she was loud, but at the same time was exiting the place.

Once they were out he broke the kiss and let go of her. After a while he bursted out in laughter. "What? What is so funny?" Mercy stomped her foot. "Your quiet and your face is bright red." Jude continued to laugh. Mercy frowned at him and walked away. Jude caught up to her. "I'm sorry." He apologized walking beside her with his hands in his pockets. She didn't say anything. "Look, I'll take you out anywhere you want if you talk to me, please. I said I was sorry dude...ette.." She looked up at him. "Ok." She said simply. "I don't like being laughed at." She said for him to note. He nodded. "You and Nikki are alike.."

Jonesy, Wyatt and Jude sat on a couch at Wyatt's favorite coffee place. "Whoa, you did what?" Wyatt asked Jude smiling and leaning in. "Did you guys have sex?" Jonesy asked him eagerly. "How was it? Tell me everything that happened!" Jude put his hands in the air. "We did not have sex." He said before they went any further. "Aw, Dude. Your weak.." Jonesy pouted. "Hey! Have you ever had sex?" Wyatt asked Jonesy. Jonesy thought for a while. "Nope, but if I had a chance I'd go for it." Jonesy laid back pleased with is answer. "Until then, don't tease Jude about it. Jude, don't think about what Jonsey said. Don't rush it." Wyatt adviced him. "Don't listen to Wyatt!" Jonesy suddenly said a loud.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tell me if you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4 Last night

Its been a complete week since Jude asked out Mercy. Nikki and her sister were both at home watch T.V in their pajamas. They both wore long plain pants, but Nikki's was purple and Mercy's was black with a plain whiite t-shirts. "Hey, do you mind getting some popcorn?" Mercy asked Nikki. Nikki sighed and got up. "Wasn't planning on getting up, but now that you mention it I do wanna snack." She headed for the kitchen. Mercy's phone that was placed on the coffee table rung as soon as Nikki came back. Mercy picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?" "Hey Mercy. Are you ready to go to the skate park?" Jude asked her on the other line. "Now? Its 9:00pm.." Mercy scratched her head. Nikki whisper to her. "Who is it?" Mercy pretended she didn't hear her. "So, your cancling?" He sounded disappointed. She sighed. "No, I'll be there in a 10 minutes." She hung up the phone and stood up. "I have to go, sorry Nik." Mercy walked upstairs. "But I just made the popcorn!" She shouted and then groaned. Nikki noticed she left her cell phone on the table and picked it up. She was so curious of who called that she looked threw the caller ID. "Jude?" She whispered.

Mercy came back downstairs full dressed. "Who are you meeting up with?" Nikki asked Mercy. "With Jen.." Mercy replied and quickly left the house. Nikki raised an eyebrow and headed for the door as well.

Jude noticed Mercy walking towards him. "Hey, are you ready?" He asked her. "Nope, I don't have a skate board." She shrugged. Jude picked up his from under his foot and handed it to her. "You can use mine." He insisted. She took it and smiled at him. "Thanks." He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to another area of the park. Nikki was watching them from behind a tree. She watched as Jude tried to help her do tricks. Nikki decided to record what was happening.

Mercy had pulled off a 360, but as soon as she celebrated she slipped on the board and fell. Jude squatted down next to her. "Remind me again why you think we don't need helments." She rubbed her head. "Are you ok?" He asked her. She nodded. "I'm fine, but my arm.." She held her arm in pain. Jude noticed a bleeding cut on her arm. "Thats enough for today. Why don't you come by my house? Its closest and you need to treat that." He pointed to her arm. She nodded and he helped her up. Mercy put her arm around his neck and leaned on him for support. Her heel and her arm hurted badly.

Nikki stopped the video and began to walk back home. She had every thing she needed.

Mercy sat on the couch at Jude's house with her arm bandaged. Jude sat next to her and pick something up off the floor. "This is for you." He showed her a skateboard that looked just like his. On the bottom was J + M carved into it. He handed it to her. "Thanks." She hugged him. "did the same to mine." He showed his at the bottom. Mercy put hers down and laid on his chest. She was suppose to be watching movies with Nikki, but instead she was doing it with Jude. Mercy felt a bit bad about it.

Mercy woke up the next day beside Jude on the couch. She noticed she was dressed in his shirt that was accually clean, but with no pants. She remember she had changed before falling to sleep and Jude offered his clothes. When she sat up, Jude woke up. "Hey." He greeted her and yawned. "Hey, slept well?" she grinned. "Yep. Slept like a baby." Jude wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to himself. Mercy smiled at him. "Don't we have to go to the mall?" Jude thought for a while. "I'm the boss of Stick It, so I can give myself a day off and you can call in sick. Plus, my parents are on vacution, so they won't be here." Mercy was still thinking. "But what about my parents?" "You were working late." Mercy raised an eyebrow. "You have a lot of excuses." She smirked at him. "Yep, when did you become so uptight?" He laughed. She rolled her eyes. "Hahaha, hilarious..." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Where is Mercy and Jude?" Nikki ask her friends around the table. They all shrugged. Nikki pulled out her phone and showed them the video.

Jude and Mercy were bored at his house, so they rode on their skateboards towards the mall. Once they made it, they went straight to the table. "Hey Mercy!" Nikki greeted her. Mercy waved shyly at her. She quickly hid the skateboard behind her. The couple sat down with everyone else. "So Mercy, you didn't come back home last night. What happened? Jude do you know? You guys always seem to come here together." Nikki narrowed her eyes at him.


	5. Chapter 5 Kinky

**Last Chapter**

Jude and Mercy were bored at his house, so they rode on their skateboards towards the mall. Once they made it, they went straight to the table. "Hey Mercy!" Nikki greeted her. Mercy waved shyly at her. She quickly hid the skateboard behind her. The couple sat down with everyone else. "So Mercy, you didn't come back home last night. What happened? Jude do you know? You guys always seem to come here together." Nikki narrowed her eyes at him.

**Continued...**

"Ummm..." Jude didn't know what to say. "I don't know my way around the mall so h-" Nikki shushed Mercy. "I'm talking to Jude. Now whe-" Mercy dropping the skateboard on the floor and swiftly stood up and frowned at Nikki. "How dare you try to tell me what to do! Where ever I am and whatever is going on is none of your buisness." Mercy got into her face and Nikki got up as well. "You need to listen to me then! Everything you do is my buisness. Somehow, every time you make a mistake it affects me!" Nikki pointed at herself. Jen stood up. "Ok, maybe you guys shouldn't argue or one of you are going to go to far." The twin sisters ignored her. "Are you saying I always make mistakes?" Mercy asked her with a frown. "A Duh! You make the biggest mistakes and most of them are because you can't control your temper." Nikki said to her relaxing her face expression. Mercy was so mad she said something she didn't want to."Atleast I'm not like you! You had an abortion and you never told anyone! I saw you take a pregnance test and witnessed the abortion!" Nikki look at her shocked for a moment. Her eyes were teary, but she wasn't going to let the tears fall. Mercy saw this, but couldn't stop. She was still controled by her anger. Mercy looked looked at Jonesy's sad expression and said to him. "The baby daddy was a guy named Stone." She looked down at her shortter sister. "And he left you with the child." She got closer to her face. "Thats why you had the abortion..." Mercy's voice sound low and dangerous. Nikki's tears finally fell. She looked up at Mercy and punched her in the face. Mercy looked at Nikki for a moment suprised. Everyone stood up, ready to stop them, but all Mercy did was nodded her her and waked away. Nikki turned away from her sister. Before everyone sat back down completely, Mercy ran up to Nikki. She jumped up in the air a kicked Nikki in the back of her head. Nikki fell on the ground. She didn't think Mercy was going to attack back. Mercy was on top of Nikki and their friends quickly tryed to stop the fight. "Atleast I can get a guy thats willing to-." Mercy punched Nikki in the mouth and eye. Jude pulled Mercy off Nikki and Jonesy helped Nikki. The 2 guys dragged the girls in opposite directions.

Jude and Mercy went to the park away from the mall. "Are you ok?" Jude asked her and put a arm around her shoulders. She was thinking about what Nikki said. Jude shook her a little. Mercy was frowning and clutching her fist and didn't realize it. Jude look worriedly at her. "I'm fine." She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips. She stared at him for a moment. "Whats wron-" Mercy suddenly kissed him again, more passionatly with both her hands on the sides of his face. prised by this and pulled away a bit. "Whoa... where did that come from?" He smiled. She stood up and pulled him up with her. "Lets go to your house." He smirked at him. He was confused from her sudden change in additude, but nodded and decided that they would go.

**(This is a reminder that this is rated M. This next pharagraph is a lemon, so don't complain about graphics either. You are reading at your own free will. BTW this is my first lemon)**

Mercy and Jude walked into Jude's house and entered the living room. The made their way over to the couch and sat down. "So, what d-" Jude was intrupted when Mercy kissed him again, but this time roughly and demandingly. She made him lay down and she removed his hat from his head and his shirt. "Mercy. A-Are you sure you want to do this? I'm n-not complaining, but-" Mercy placed a finger on his lips and nodded. She took off her shirt and kissed Jude once again while stroking his crotch threw his pants. Jude rubbed his hands up and down her body and moaned. He was using his feet to take off his socks and shoes. Mercy broke the kiss and a line of salva was connected to their bottom lips. She upzipped his pants and exposed him. "Do you want me to do this?" Mercy asked Jude seductively while wrapping her slim fingers around his crotch. Jude eagerly nodded his head. She gently stroked it and to tease Jude, she lick him. He moaned and and thrusted his hips. Mercy smirked at Jude and began to jerk faster and harder and continued to lick his member. Jude couldn't take her teasing anymore. He grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her to take half of him into her mouth. She was suprised of what Jude was doing, but she was laughing inside her head from how he reacted. Jude stopped when she began to do it herself. Jude heart was pounding and he began to breathe hard. Mercy's lips were touching the base of his length and she sucked faster. Jude moaned loudly as he finally came in her mouth. Mercy swallowed his load and sat up. She began to cough since he came in her thoat. "Oh, I'm sorry..." He scratched his head. She smiled and kissed his lips. "There is no reason to be sorry Jude." She replied. She stood up to remove everything else, but her knee high socks. When she was finished, she stripped him as well. "Stand up." She commanded him. He stood up and she laid down. Jude got the hint and placed her ankles over his shoulders. "This is what you really want, right?" Jude asked Mercy. Mercy raised an eyebrow at him. "Is this want you want?" She asked back. Jude slowly pushed himself into her enterance. She was taking deep breaths and her eyes were closed shut. When he was fully inside of her, he waited a minute to see if she was fine. She nodded her head, so he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. When she moaned and arched her back he put more power into his thrusts. "Jude.." She moaned. Jude enjoyed her saying his name. He just had to get her to do it again. "Say it again.." He thrusted harder into her. Her moans were getting loader with ever thrust. "J-Jude..." Jude laid onto of her while he continued thrusting roughly into her. "Again. Louder!" He moaned. "Jude!" She shouted. He fucked her as fast and hard as he could. They were both panting and sweating. "JUUUUUUDE!" Mercy screamed when she came. Jude smiled at her. He thrusted once more and moaned one final time before cumming inside her. He picked her up and laid her on top of him. They both were panting and exhausted. "Did you..." She panted. "...enjoy yourself?" Mercy grimmed. Jude kissed her passinately. "What do you think?" Mercy laid on his chest and closed her eyes. Jude picked up a green blanket and tossed it over them. It covered everything, but their legs. Jude fell asleep as well, not realizing he was still inside of Mercy.

Nikki in her living room sitting on the couch with Jonesy. "Do you still love me Nikki?" Jonesy asked out of no where. Nikki looked at him suprised. "I.. I think.." She looked away from him. He turned her head around with her finger. "Fine, I do..." She looked down blushing. Jonesy smiled at her. He quickly kissed Nikki while laying her on the couch.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Please Reveiw! I'm losing confidence...**


End file.
